Player usually refers to software which can play video or audio files stored in form of digital signals, and also refers to an electronic product with a function of playing video or audio files. Besides a few waveform files, most of players are provided with a decoder to restore compressed media files, and need a full set of algorithms for frequency conversion and buffering. Music player is a kind of player.
At present, a flow for enabling a playing device to be authenticated to implement playing usually includes: the playing device establishing a connection with a player device, then a user inputting an account and a password of the playing device to complete login, and the player device receiving and performing play control for the playing device. The player device may be any of various terminal devices provided with a player.
In the above solution, the user needs to input the account and the password to complete the login. Therefore, the above solution is troublesome and results in low login efficiency.